


Merlin’s Surprise

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Special Challenges [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Special Challenge: The Birthday Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin’s Surprise

**"Merlin’s Surprise" Gen Merlin (Canon AU)**

Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Arthur/Gwen, Knights  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Canon AU  
Word Count: 238  
Written for Heart Of Camelot Special Challenge: The Birthday Challenge

 **Merlin’s Surprise**  
Merlin sighed as he walked up the stairs to his and Gaius’ chambers. It was his birthday and no one remembered. To make matters worse, Arthur had been in a bad mood all day. It was the birthday he will want to forget.

It was late and he noticed there was no light under the door. That meant Gaius was already in bed. Merlin carefully opened the door and walked across the room. He stopped in the middle of the room because something wasn’t right. It was too quiet.

He looked for Gaius in his room and he wasn’t there but there was a note lying on his cot. It wasn’t signed and he didn’t recognize the handwriting.

“Go to the Throne Room.”

He was tired and really didn’t want to go but he thought that he had better. He walked down to the Throne Room and opened the door.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” A collection of voices shouted. Everyone he cared about was there: Gaius, Gwen, Arthur, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Lancelot and Leon.

“Don’t look so surprised, Merlin.” Arthur said. “We could never forget your birthday. Now come have some wine and unwrap your gifts.”

Someone handed Merlin a goblet of wine and he went over to a table where there was cake and presents.

“Thank you all.” Merlin said misty eyed.

Gwen gave him a hug. “Happy birthday, Merlin.”

Merlin’s worst birthday had just turned into his best.   


End file.
